


Unheard Story

by DarkWolfFire



Series: Mini Drabbles and Art [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Mini Drabble, kind of plotless, this is just a little thing of cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWolfFire/pseuds/DarkWolfFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur can’t help but relish in the freedom that comes with the new relationship between him and Merlin. He can touch his manservant whenever he wants now and he damn well will do as he pleases.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unheard Story

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't orignally planning on posting this here, but I figured it was something cute to post until I get one of my fanfics finished (I can't post fics until they are complete. I've tried a few years back on FF.net and it failed).
> 
> I might do more of these on my tumblr, if you want them on here too, let me know.

 

Arthur wasn’t really listening to Merlin’s story, but he still smiled as he watched him go on and on. He couldn’t help it, when Merlin was smiling like that and waving his hands all over the place, like it would help to tell the story somehow.

Things had changed between them recently and Arthur was was enjoying the fact that he could just stare at Merlin when they were alone. If Merlin noticed the stare, he would just smile at the prince—full of warmth and knowing.

Merlin stopped even trying to pretend that he was doing this chores when he got to the climax of the story. He stood near Arthur, unable to hold back little laughs as he recalled what had happened.

Arthur couldn’t help himself as he stepped a bit closer and let his forehead rest against Merlin’s, just wanting to be close.

"Arthur…?" Merlin paused his story, his smile dimming slightly from the obvious confusion of the prince’s actions.

"Just finish your story, idiot," Arthur replied, not moving.

It took Merlin a moment, but his smile came back, somehow even wider then before. He didn’t move as much this time, though, so as to not dislodge Arthur from his place as he continued on.

Arthur never did figure out what that story was about.


End file.
